1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a Desktop As A Service (DaaS) manager and DaaS client for a DaaS system and, more particularly, to technology that provides a desktop virtualization environment to a remote user in a server virtualization environment and manages a DaaS system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventional technology related to the Citrix Delivery Center. The Citrix Delivery Center includes an object-oriented delivery controller that manages and controls application and desktop delivery for a user and server workload delivery for virtual and actual servers inside a data center. There are solutions to the management, and service is provided using xenDesktop, XenApp, XenServer, and Netscaler. VMware also utilizes a method that performs application to service and management using the vCenter Product Family, which is an integrated software suite for the management of a virtualization system.
Virt-Manager is open software that also utilizes a method of installing a plurality of programs for the application and management of a virtualization system and running them when necessary and that lacks service functions, and is limited in functionality.
Since these methods are implemented by adding a method for service to each existing product, environments for an administrator and a user are complicated in terms of actual service and a solution for service suitable for each system is provided.
Korean Patent Application Publication NO. 2009-0108868 discloses virtual machine management system-related technology that assigns a processor to a plurality of virtual machines. This technology disclosed in the Korean patent application publication is limited in application to a method of constructing a system that performs virtualization management.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for new technology that provides a desktop virtualization environment and manages a DaaS system.